Stupid Cupid's Arrow
by Scarlet Angel of the Heavens
Summary: One-shot.Sasuke is friends with Hinata and their special bond grows along with the years. Sasuke's feelings are no different.Sasuke will finally admit his feelings for her but will she return his feelings?Or will she break his wounded heart?


Hey Hey my homies!

I decided to give you guys something for Valentine's Day so here it is. I got to warn you though; Sasuke and Hinata are a bit OOC so please don't throw pies at me...T.T

Oooh my boyfriend gave me a white teddy bear holding a penguin and a chocolate bar and a lion that has an afro. HAHA!! Sorry needed to share. 3 'Because sharing is caring and if you don't share then...that's just sad! Ha-ha

A one-shot SasuHina!

Enjoy!!!!!!

* * *

Sasuke looked at his watch, seeing that it was a quarter past noon. It was early spring and Sasuke sat patiently on a bench in the park. A few people were walking about; some by themselves and a handful of couples. He leaned back as he let out a sigh.

_She's late..._

Sasuke was waiting for Hinata and they agreed meeting each other at 11:45 but of course she was late like always. She was probably helping Neji and TenTen out with their kid or her father wanted her to do something to help out Hanabi's wedding.

Sasuke smiled. Hinata was always the type of person who will help someone without a single complaint, that's was one of the reasons why he loves her so much. He will never forget the time when he finally got the courage to say what was in his heart.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Flashback**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_It was a beautiful perfect day for Valentine's Day. There were red and pink balloons everywhere and the scent of chocolate was heavy in the air. People were exchanging gifts and others were kissing like it was the last time they will see each other in the park._

_Sasuke just stood against a tree, tapping his foot impatiently. He swore to himself that he was going to go through with it no matter how nervous he was. He began to tap on the small blue package with a pink bow on top that he was holding with his index finger._

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

_Sasuke turned to see Hinata, running towards him. She looked so beautiful with her light blue sundress that he had a hard time trying to hid his forming blush._

"_Hinata, you made it"_

"_Of course I made it, you made it sound like it was an emergence. Is everything alright?"_

_With a shaking hand, he gently took her hand. His heart was pounding so fast that he felt like he was going to have a heart attack._

"_First, let's go somewhere more private and then I'll say what I want to say"_

_She gave him an odd look but nodded nonetheless. Sasuke smiled and led her away from the crowded part of the park and through some bushes. Soon, they arrived on a hill that had a white bench and a blossom tree. Sasuke let's go of her hand and slowly turns to face Hinata. He handed her the gift with his right hand and smiled._

"_I got this for you"_

_She looked at the pretty box and grin with pink cheeks._

"_Oh Sasuke-kun, you didn't have to"_

"_Open it..."_

_She gently pulled the ribbon off and started to rip the paper into pieces. Once she was done, a dark blue box laid on her palm. With a smile planted on her sweet face, she opened it and gasped. It was a beautiful white gold necklace with a rich ruby in a heart shape with a small, round diamond accent._

"_S-Sasuke-kun...its beautiful...you didn't have to buy something so expensive for me"_

"_I know...but I need to show you a bit of how I feel"_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Sasuke took a deep breath. It was now or never._

"_Hinata…I…feel tired…"_

"_Oh well then you should rest-"_

"_No, not that kind of tired…I'm tired of trying to hide something from you all of these years…"_

"_Sasuke-kun, what are you talking about?"_

_Sasuke turned his back towards her, afraid that she will see the sweat and blush on his face._

"_Hinata…I love you…"_

"_Oh Sasuke-kun I love you too-"_

"_No, not that kind of love…I am __**in **__love with you…for quite a long time. I…I know I told you that I didn't want anything to do with love what so freaking ever…but then, stupid Cupid's arrow struck me, and I saw you in a way that I never even though it was possible for someone like me to imagine. You are so beautiful to my eyes, inside and out. You make me feel like I can be myself and that I don't have to worry about killing my brother. I…want to be with you…I want to marry you and have children with you…I want to grow old with you and die with you…"_

_She didn't say anything for the longest; all that was heard was the soft wind dancing with the blossom tree. For the first time, Sasuke wanted to break down in tears. She didn't love him...she didn't love him! She was the first girl that he had a crush on and because of his stupid urge to express the way he felt about her, his heart was breaking in a slow, agonizing pain._

"_Sasuke-kun...I-"_

"_Don't say it!"_

_His voice cracked as if he couldn't breathe properly as he hanged his head to conceal the tears that were threatening to make their way down his cheeks. He really cared about her, deeply. He still wanted to keep that special bond that they shared...even by the cost of being her best friend through their entire existence..._

"_Look...It's...okay if you don't feel the same way...or that you don't want to see me again but I just wanted to let you know that I'm always here if you want to talk-"_

_All of a sudden, a pair of warm arms embraced him from behind. His eyes went wide and he tensed up at once._

"_I love you too! I always did but…I was too afraid to tell you knowing that your biggest goal was your brother and...I-I can't stand in the way of that...My biggest fear was that you will reject me like every other girl you have rejected-"_

_She didn't get to finish her sentence. Sasuke quickly turns his body around and embraces her lips with his own. Shivers went up and down his spine as he savored her like she was the cure to a fatal disease he had for the longest time. She tasted just like vanilla…he absolute loves vanilla. He didn't know how long they were there, kissing. Minutes probably went by but it felt like an eternity._

_They slowly pulled away from each other. They still had their eyes closed and their foreheads were leaning on each other. That was Hinata's first kiss…and also Sasuke's_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**End of Flashback**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke will never forget that wonderful day. That was a year ago today, and he never been so happy in his life. Sure, his fan club is still harassing her but not like before since they know Sasuke will punish them. Hinata, well, seemed like she blossomed into a more beautiful woman...maybe because he convinced her to stop wearing her oversize jacket to hide herself. He told her that she was beautiful and she shouldn't worry about what people think about her. Sasuke chuckled as he remembered the redness of her face when he told her that.

"Sasuke-kun!!"

He turned to see Hinata running towards him. She leaned on her knees to catch her breath. She was wearing a red dress that he brought for her last week for her birthday that reached a little below her knees. She was gasping between her words.

"I'm...so...sorry...that...I'm...late...Neji...needed some...help with...the baby and-"

Sasuke's lips claimed hers in an instant. Once again shivers went town his spine like every other time she kissed him back. He pulled back from her and embraced her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I love you, Hinata"

He heard her chuckle and she tightens her embrace.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun...Happy Valentine's Day..."

"Happy Valentine's Day...my love..."

* * *

Well I hope you liked it! It was my first one-shot and I know it was probably too short and I'm sorry!!" I wanted to give you guys something for Valentine's Day and so I decided two days ago that I was going to give you a short story. Well anyway, hoped you enjoyed it (I said that waaay too many times) and HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!


End file.
